The Girls in the Maze
by BookWorm237
Summary: The metal room screeched to a stop. A shadowy figure of a girl crawled towards the only corner unoccupied by crates. Suddenly lights flooded the room, causing a brief moment of blindness to the girl huddled in the corner. A thud was heard as whispers emerged from the crowd. Slowly, the teen looked up to see a girl in front of her. And many more behind that girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Yep, a new story. I noticed that I haven't seen a story that involved Group B, or the group filled with girls, so I decided to give it a try. Anyways you can read the story now. **

The metal room screeched to a stop. A shadowy figure of a girl crawled towards the only corner unoccupied by crates. Suddenly lights flooded the room, causing a brief moment of blindness to the girl huddled in the corner. A thud was heard as whispers emerged from the crowd. Slowly, the teen looked up to see a girl in front of her. And many more behind the girl. The girl nearly screamed right then and there, if it wasn't for another girl jumping down into the room.

The girl observed the two girls down here. Starting with the one closer to her. She had short, curly, brown hair and dark skin. The other one was much taller, had fair skin, and had strawberry-blonde hair. Slowly the curly-haired girl approached the frightened girl.

"Hello there. Do you wanna tell us your name? My name is Harriet, and this is Sonya." Harriet said pointing to the taller girl.

"I don't remember." the girl muttered.

"It's ok none-" Harriet was cut off by the girl.

"Why don't I remember anything?" the girl yelled. She than started sobbing into her arms.

Harriet sighed, clearly annoyed by the girl.

"Let me try." whispered Sonya. Harriet stepped aside, curious to see what would happen.

"It's okay, none of us remember a buggin thing, only our names. That's all they let us keep." Sonya said calmly.

"Who? Who brought us here?" the girl croaked.

"I don't know." replied Sonya. Sonya felt bad for the girl, as it reminded her when she was a newbie.

Slowly the girl sat up, she was no longer crying. The girl took a look at her surroundings before she spoke.

"I'm sorry, um Harriet, for interrupting you earlier." the girl said in a soft tone. "And I'm sorry everyone else, for wasting your time here."

Everyone stared shocked at the girl, including Sonya. Out of all the newbies who had arrived out of the metal cage, no one was so polite. That was a bad thing, it could get her killed. And they all knew that.

"Maybe you should get out of the cage." a girl said, her voice breaking the silence that had fallen.

Mummers of agreement filled the air. Even Sonya and Harriet agreed to that. Thankfully, the newbie also seemed to agree. Slowly she stood up, proving to be almost as tall as Sonya. The new girl also had a dark shade of brown hair. Before Sonya could get a good look of the girls eyes, Harriet spoke up.

"I guess I should introduce and show you around your new home." Harriet said in a serious, but friendly tone. The rest of the girls nodded their head in agreement.

The girl stood up and glanced around, looking at the group of girls -about 20- surrounding her. She took a deep breathe as she climbed out the room she was in, followed by Harriet and Sonya.

All the girls smiled out the newcomer, for the most part. Sonya stood next to the girl, who was taking in her surroundings.

"Nice view, isn't it?" asked Sonya.

The girl nodded as she watched the sun set over the vast field filled with animals, gardens, trees, and a few buildings here and there. The rest of the girls also gathered around them, and for a moment, the girl felt like she knew these girls forever. They stood there for a moment before Harriet walked in front of the group.

Harriet smiled, a genuine one, before she turned her back on the girls. She stood there for a moment before saying anything.

"Welcome, to what we like to call, the Meadow."

**The Meadow. I think it's a suiting name for the girls Glade right? Anyways, please leave a review telling me what you think of the story. And if you come up with a good name for one of the girls, please let me know. I'm not that great at naming. There most likely will be a chapter tomorrow (since this one is short), so keep an eye out for that to.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I promised**** you guys a second chapter today , so here it is**!

The girl tried to remember her name as Harriet helped her get settled for the night. The name wouldn't come, maybe since she was so excited to get a tour of the Meadow tomorrow morning. She tried to push the thought to the back of her head, but it didn't work. The girl almost wanted to bang her head against the tree. She didn't as Harriet appeared to be talking to her.

"... Okay? Are you listening to me?" Harriet questioned as she noticed the girl staring off into space.

"Yes." replied the girl. She hoped Harriet wouldn't question her any further, but unfortunately for her, Harriet did.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but what did I say?" Harriet asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"You were telling me about the Meadow." the girl guessed.

"Close enough." replied Harriet, handing the girl her hammock.

The girl looked down at her hammock, unsure of what to do. She glanced back up to Harriet, hoping she would offer help.

"You can either sleep outside, or you can sleep in the last available room in the Ranch. Everyone sleeps in the latter." smiled Harriet.

"Ranch? Whats that?" asked the confused girl.

"It's that building over there. The top floor has a room for our meetings and mini storage area. On the bottom level is where everyone sleeps. It has 10 rooms." Replied Harriet.

"How do? Never mind." The girl quickly stopped as a loud booming sound filled the air. The girl quickly spun around, trying to locate the sounds center. She did. And she was very confused.

"W-w-what the, the walls, they're moving!" the girl shouted.

The girl nearly ran, but stopped as she didn't know where to go. Panic entered her body as quickly as a wave hitting the shore. The girl spun around again, this time facing Harriet.

"Woah. Calm down. This happens everyday." The voice wasn't Harriet's, it was Sonya who put a hand on the girl's back.

The girl didn't say anything. Too many thoughts floated around her mind. Instead the girl turned her attention to the moving walls that were almost closed.

"Um, I think my mind was just blown. Maybe sleep would be the best option right now." The girl stated, eyes still glued at the walls.

"I would assume inside the Ranch right?" asked Harriet. The girl simply nodded.

"Well, it looks like you get the whole room for yourself, until the next Newbie arrives." Chuckled Sonya.

The girl again just nodded. Sleep sounded like a good idea to the girl right now. She followed Harriet and Sonya as they made their way to the Ranch. Other girls were headed there too. Some smiled at her while others didn't even glance at her. Ten girl didn't care. She could figure out who liked her and who didn't in the morning.

After a minute if walking through the Ranch, they arrived at a vacant room. The girl figured it was her new room, and she was right. Harriet opened the door to a cozy room. It wasn't big, but it was big enough for two people. Harriet gave her a hammer and some nails before walking towards the door.

"Goodnight newbie." Harriet said, closing the door after she walked out.

The girl glanced down at the hammer. What was she supposed to do with this. The girl stood there confused for a moment before figuring it out. Quickly she walked to the right corner of the room, the farthest from the door.

The girl found the perfect spot for her hammock, and put the first large nail in. Than the second. Once she finished that, she put the hammer and the spare nails by the door. She could almost sleep. Just one more step. The hammock.

The girl grabbed the hammock that was spread out on the ground. She picked up the hammock at set it up. She took a step back to admire her work, and she had to say, she did a pretty good job. Now that the hard part was over, she could finally sleep.

Sleep came easy for the girl. As soon as her eyes closed, it felt like she was fast asleep.

* * *

The girl was in a deep sleep, yet she didn't dream. Maybe it was because there was nothing to dream about, or maybe it was because it felt like something was slipping through the barrier that blocked the girls memory.

_Josephine_. That was what came through. Just that. And she knew it was her name. She just knew it. Why else would it do it come through?

The girl nearly opened her eyes, but didn't. Happiness surged through her body, she finally remembered something. She finally remembered her name. Her name.

Josephine fell asleep with a smile on her face.

**Josephine. That's her name. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and that you like her name. Please leave a review getting me know what you thought about the storie or if you have any questions. Have a great day, night, or whatever time of day it is.**


End file.
